The invention relates to a cooling device for an electrical machine or to the electrical machine itself and to a cooling system for an electrical machine.
In an electrical machine, heat losses occur during operation which need to be dissipated by a corresponding cooling system or a corresponding cooling device. In order to cool the electrical machine, for example, cooling systems or cooling devices can be used which operate with cooling air, cooling water or heat pipes. Such cooling systems or cooling devices are integrated in the electrical machine, each electrical machine having a cooling device, which is designed for this electrical machine.
DE 42 42 132 has disclosed, for example, an electrical machine which is air-cooled. One disadvantage with such an electrical machine is the fact that the cooling device is designed irrespective of the thermal load on the electrical machine at the use location of the electrical machine. The thermal load on the electrical machine is, for example, dependent on the operating states to be expected of the electrical machine, the operating states being reflected, for example, in alternations of load. The cooling device is designed for the most problematic operation case of the electrical machine without taking into consideration the fact that some, possibly critical, alternations of load of the electrical machine are not necessary for a specific use of the electrical machine.